A Parent's Dream Becomes a Parent's Nightmare
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: This story is based upon the notion of parents, mother's, father's watching their children who are pro wrestlers either injuring themselves or being attacked etc. I will post an updated list of parents of pro wrestlers because most of these stories will be based on my idea of who their parents are.
1. Parents List

Vince McMahon

Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon (Triple H)

Mark Callaway McMahon (Undertaker adopted)

Kane McMahon (Kane adopted)

Stephanie McMahon

Shane McMahon (twins with Phil)

Phillip Cedric McMahon (CM Punk)

Paul Heyman

Mideon Heyman

Joey Styles Heyman

Stevie Richard Heyman

Rob Van Dam Heyman

Eric Bischoff

Garrett Bischoff

Evan Bourne Bischoff

John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff (raised by John Cena Sr. "brother" to John Cena)

Billy Gunn & Chyna

Chris Sabin (put up for adoption didn't know until age 20 who his parents were)

Jon Moxley (raised by Chyna for all his life very close to her)

Dean Ambrose (raised by Chyna until age 12 then Billy Gunn raised him very close)

Chuck Palumbo and Stacey Keibler

Elliot Palumbo-Keibler (Singer; OC)

Jared Palumbo-Keibler (Lawyer; OC)

Luke Palumbo-Keibler (Actor; OC)

Malcolm Palumbo-Keibler (Writer; OC)

Nick Palumbo-Keibler (Doctor; OC)

Parker Palumbo-Keibler (Priest; OC)

Tyler (Breeze) Palumbo-Keibler

Mideon and Evan

Leo Kruger (adopted)

Michael (OC)

Elizabeth (OC)

Briana Chelsea (OC)

Raven and Tommy and Stevie

Sami Callihan

Roderick Strong

Trish Stratus, Lita and Chris Jericho

Jimmy Jacobs

Fandango (other father would be Triple H not related to Trish and Lita)

IRS

Bray Wyatt (Windham Rotunda named after Uncle Barry Windham)

Sandman

Bo Dallas (but he was raised by IRS with Bray and after Bo turned 18 he sought out Sandman and they got close; Taylor Rotunda)

CJ Parker (Joe Robinson Rotunda)

Mr. Perfect

Curtis Axel (Joe Hennig)

Ted DiBiase Sr.

Ted DiBiase Jr.

Dusty Rhodes

Dustin Rhodes (Goldust)

Cody Rhodes

Renee Young (twin of Cody)

Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat

Richie Steamboat

Carson Steamboat

Ava Steamboat (announcer; OC)

Adrian Steamboat (commentator; OC)

Michael Cole

Adam Cole (ROH World Champion Indy star)

Patrick Michael Lawler Cole (OC)

Jim Ross

Leon Fremont Ross (OC)

Mark and Kane

AJ Lee

Bo (OC)

Dastiel (OC)

Edgar (OC)

Rose (OC)

Jack (OC)

Jerry Lawler

Brian Christopher Lawler

Kevin Christian Lawler (referee)

Nathan Jerry Lawler (OC)

Sting

Scott Henry Dawson (I renamed his son from "Garrett" to Scott)

Michael P.S. Hayes, Terry Gordy

Rowan (Twin of Erick)

Erick

Brodie (twin of Luke)

Luke

Hunter Hurst Helmsley McMahon, Shawn Michaels

Kevin Steen (Adopted; real fathers are Kevin Nash and Scott Hall)

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin (Shawn & X-Pac's son)

Derek (16; Raised by Bobby Roode and James Storm; OC)

Jamie (16; raised by Sabu, deaf, uses ASL, OC)

Miranda (Mandy for short; 16; Raised by Arn Anderson & Dean Malenko OC)

Zachary Thomas (was raised by Abyss; 14 OC)

Andre the Giant

Big Show

Jeff Jarrett

Eric Young

Nick Gage and Nigel McGuiness

Ken Anderson

Wade Barrett (Nigel's son)

Aiden English (Adopted)

Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade

Scott Dawson (from NXT)

BJ Whitmer & Steve Corino

Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson)

Bryan Danielson

Roderick Strong

Matt Striker & Todd Grisham

Josh Mathews (younger than what he is in real life, only about 23 in stories)

Ken Shamrock and Rich Franklin (UFC fighter)

Ryan Shamrock

Ryder Shamrock Franklin (OC)

Ken Anderson and Rob Van Dam

Heath Slater

Fit Finlay

Hornswoggle

Sheamus

Drew McIntyre

Goldust and Marlena

Brock Lesnar

Mickie James

William Regal

Paige

Zeb Colter

Jack Swagger

Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco

Mark Briscoe

Jay Briscoe

Edge and Christian

Tyler Black

Seth Tyler Rollins Reso Copeland

The Rock

Roman Reigns


	2. IRS and Windham

**So I've decided to start a new story. I know what you are thinking but blame this on my Luke Harper muse he's been so hyper about this that I had no choice. I really hope you enjoy this. **

**This story is based upon the notion of parents, mother's, father's watching their children who are pro wrestlers either injuring themselves or being attacked etc. I will post an updated list of parents of pro wrestlers because most of these stories will be based on my idea of who their parents are. So say for example, CM Punk is the son of Vince McMahon as is Hunter aka Triple H. If you don't like simply don't read! This will be a multi-chapter story it will consist of one-shots of different situations and their parents' reactions of whatever is happening. **

**I'm starting it off with actual families this one includes IRS (Mike Rotunda) and Windham Rotunda (Bray Wyatt used to be Husky Harris). He is Husky Harris in this story this story takes place when the new nexus were "initiated" into the group when Husky gets whipped/lashed on the back with belts if you don't remember look it up it should be on YouTube. I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review if you enjoy. **

IRS blinked staring at the TV in front of him.

"Belts? Are you serious?!" IRS screams. Bray did not tell him about this storyline, "Come on son say no…" He says to himself he groans when he hears him say those two words, 'I accept'

"Husky…take the shirt off." Punk snarls.

"God dammit son what are you thinking!" IRS screams watching Windham taking his shirt off throwing it on the ground. He starts to cover his eyes hearing Windham getting ready for the lashing. The first three lashings across his shoulder blades. Windham bending over in pain breathing heavily. After the next three lashings the red marks really starting to resonate. The screams becoming louder burning IRS's ears. The next three lashings end with Windham collapsing onto the ground.

"Get him up…get him up…Get him up! Hold his arms…get him up!" Punk screams to Justin and Heath. It was clear this was having an effect on IRS. His eyes stinging with tears not enjoying the sight of his son hurting. He knew the rest of it was fake but this, this wasn't! If it was happening to anyone else it might not have mattered but this was his oldest son, the one he gave piggy back rides to, the one he "wrestled" with when he was a kid, the one that always required a glass of milk when he couldn't sleep. Punk stares at the belt. IRS closed his eyes turning away the sound of Windham whimpering and screaming with each hard blow.

"Just wait until I get my hands on whoever made this storyline!" IRS yells angrily seeing the redness on Windham's back.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" Jerry Lawler says simply.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" IRS says pulling out his phone calling Windham immediately.

"Hello?" Windham answers obviously in pain by the sound of his voice.

"You are in so much trouble! Didn't we talk about this?! Don't agree to something stupid!" IRS yells into the phone.

"I didn't have a choice…they said I'd get sent back to FCW if I didn't Dad!" Windham says.

"Besides I bet he'd be used to it..." Punk says laughing. IRS hearing every word.

"Put me on speaker…or give the phone to him…" IRS says, Windham sighs deciding to put it on speaker knowing this will be good, "You little piece of shit! Just because you think you are the prince of WWE because you father is Vince McMahon! I have NEVER hurt my sons do you understand me?! NEVER! Those two are my most precious most important people in my life. I'd give my life for them so don't you go judging me. Do we have an understanding?" IRS lectures.

"Yes sir we do…" Punk says.

"Good now you better apologize to me and my son." IRS says. Punk sighs.

"I apologize to you for judging you Mr. Rotunda…" Punk says, "And I'm sorry Husk for…this whole thing…"

"Good now…son? Next time you get a storyline like this one tell me beforehand huh? I'd rather know what's going to happen than sitting here my heart breaking." IRS says.

"Yes sir…I will…" Windham states.

"Alright good love you son…" IRS says sighing, "Don't forget to ice your back to get rid of the redness and pain…"

"I got it Dad I love you too…I got to go I'll see you this weekend." Windham says.


	3. BJ Whitmer Steve Corino and Alex Shelley

**Okay so I decided to put these chapters in first person because I think it would be cooler that way get into the mind of the certain character. So this chapter is with Steve Corino who is the narrator, BJ Whitmer and their son being Alex Shelley and Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan). But this chapter will focus on Alex Shelley, here's the link to the moment I am focusing on, watch?v=9Y9uQ1TIU7I**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you are reading this I'd really love some reviews! **

I walk into the living room as BJ is on the edge of the couch. TNA just came back from commercial. Our son, Alex Shelley, was wrestling with his partner both on-screen and off, Chris Sabin. I laugh when BJ jumps up cheering for Alex.

"Babe, did you really think they weren't going to win?" I ask grinning sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I just, he's not like us. He's on TV! And I get excited that's all." BJ says, he turns back to the TV and rolls his eyes.

"Oh boy, Johnny and the fat boys." I am referring to those two so called wrestlers Team 3D aka the Dudley boys. I hate this storyline between them and the X-Division. I mean the Dudley boys already got the stardom they deserved why the hell are they taking time away from some of the actual younger up and comers? That's the one thing I like about WWE is that they give their young superstars a chance at least. BJ stares intently at the TV as Johnny grabs a table dragging it into the ring. This is the part BJ hates the ambushes, the stunts, the danger of it all. Especially since Alex is in the X-Division some of those matches aren't easy, come to think of it they are kind of dangerous. I always try to reassure him that it'll all be okay in the end. I watch BJ gulp his face in full terror which makes me turn to the screen. Johnny had Chris's hands out and Devon had Alex's out, Brother Ray has the kendo stick raised high, "No, no, no." I mumble. I flinch when the kendo stick comes down Alex screaming in pain holding his hand pealing the glove on his hand.

"Hey! Machine Guns! You will never be able to climb the ropes at Ultimate X your wrists are broken! Your wrists are broken at the hands of the greatest tag team, Team 3D and Johnny Devine!" Brother Ray says. I shake my head another play off of WWE, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, The World's Greatest Tag Team.

"Those stupid…guys! This, they, oh they aren't getting away with this! Hurting my son, no!" BJ rambles pacing back and forth about to call someone. I sigh standing up going over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"He'll be alright. He has survived worse. He's our son after all B…come on." I tell him.

"I know Steve but it doesn't change the fact that I worry about him. He's, oh, I don't know…"

"He's not like Bryan, you know what is going to happen with Bryan because he tells us everything we work with him every single day and with Alex you never truly know right?"

"Exactly! Can we call him? I want to make sure he's okay. Or at least somewhat okay." I hand him my knowing full well he's going to use his own. He shakes his head pushing my hand away dialing Alex's number, "Alex? It's Dad…"

"I know Dad…you calling to make sure I'm okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah…are you?" I ask worriedly.

"I guess…wrist is broken. Hurts like hell."

"You going to be able to compete this weekend?"

"Not sure yet I sure as hell hope so we've been looking forward to this. I'll be okay Dad. Look I got to go, Chrissy is calling for me."

"Call us when you get to the hotel room. Love you Alex."

"Love you too Dad, Pops." Alex says hanging up the phone.

I lay my head on BJ's shoulder holding him close, "Don't worry about him Sabin is there with him."

"I'm just glad we are going to be there on Sunday." BJ says. I turn him around kissing his lips completely agreeing. 


End file.
